


Makkachin's look back in time

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Makkachin was a happy and robust dog. He had two humans who were wonderful at taking care of him. His life was one big happy doggie walk in the park. Makkachin also liked to take long naps at any solid surface available.





	

Makkachin was a happy and robust dog. He had two humans who were wonderful at taking care of him. His life was one big happy doggie walk in the park. Makkachin also liked to take long naps at any solid surface available. When he slept, Makkachin often saw shapes and vague images always forgotten quickly due to constant food coma. It was a night full of thunder that took Makkachin to the time when Vitya was 15.

 

It was one rainy night that Makkachin came into Vitya’s life. He still remembered the look on Vitya’s face when he first met him. The small hesitant smile, a cautious touch and fragile beauty with silver hair. For Makkachin, it was love at first sight. Makkachin was the valiant warrior who wanted to exorcise this boy’s demons. But Alas, Makkachin soon learnt that being a furry friend has its limitations.

 

It was about the time Victor cut his long hair off. It felt like Vitya was surrounded in a world of gray, like he only survived for skating and creating new records. The part of him, the human part of him was just ignored. He was just another face on the tabloid, another face which would sell more pieces. No one thought to seek the truth behind the strained smile Vitya started to wear. Yet, Makkachin only saw a teenage boy afraid of lightening, a boy who smiled the warmest around him and they both continued to comfort each other in the rainy days.

 

Makkachin, over his lifetime saw people flit in and out of Vitya’s life, Makkachin only being the constant companion. Makkachin’s heart was set on finding a suitable partner for Vitya. But, Vitya’s life seemed to shroud in more gray the further he progressed in his career; The more medals he won, the farther he went away from people. It reached a crux when Vitya stopped seeing people all together, only focusing on skating, seeking physical relief only when it needed to be sought. Makkachin viewed that the only people in Vitya’s life that seemed to even brush the surface included the Swiss skater, Yurio (both smelled too much like cats for Makkachin’s comfort), his coach Yakov (part time care taker of Makkachin) and his other Russian teammates, Mila and Georgi. Makkachin sensed that it had to change, but was powerless to do so. The only comfort he could give was the temporary joy of being silly, and the warmth of his fur and the small cuddles that were so precious to Makkachin.

 

One day, Makkachin and Vitya arrived in Japan, there seemed to be a small spark of life in Vitya and Makkachin fell in love at first sight for the second time. Makkachin lay there sleeping dreaming of the sad times in Russia and the happy times in Japan. When suddenly, there was a loud boom of thunder which startled him awake and he trembled trying to hide under the sheets. A comforting hand petted his head. Makkachin looked up to see Vitya already holding on to Yuuri for dear life.

 

Vitya seemed to have unconsciously sought comfort from Yuuri, Vitya had his face buried in Yuuri’s chest. Makkachin could relate because all he wanted to do was nestle in Yuuri’s arms as he wasn’t any better with thunder. Makkachin watch Yuuri brush a hand over Vitya’s hair, the gesture so loving that it squeezed Makkachin’s heart. Makkachin watched some more time when another thunder had him scurrying to Yuuri’s other side. Makkachin felt Yuuri’s other hand hold him and brush his head. He was so comforted, he fell to sleep immediately back to chasing vague forms in his dreams. He had watched colors burst into his Vitya’s life. The people in Vitya’s life seemed to grow to beautiful colors of the rainbow. Vitya’s life and love were full now and at the center of their life was Yuuri. He was their life and love now and Makkachin had never felt happier and finally slept peacefully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. A new work in Makkachin's POV. I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read this. I'm so happy you all like it. Makkachin is easier for me to write being a dog lover myself. I see a lot of Lab qualities in Makkachin and my own dog in him. It is so nice to see your favorite characters from the perspective of their dog. I also want to thank everyone for taking the time in comment and telling me you liked it. Thank you for all the kudos and wonderful messages. Really it makes me so happy!! 
> 
> Again my tumblr is : http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's only filled with majority Yuri!!! on ice. I'm a major fan LOL! Thanks for reading so far. Have a great day everyone!


End file.
